Un Tipicamente Casual Accidente
by Siren'D
Summary: /One-Shot/ ¡Venga por Dios! Alguien debería quitarle esa maldita bazooka a Lambo. "Hayato ¿Qué es esa marca en tu cuello?— Soltó por fin después de un silencio incomodo que nadie se atrevía a romper pero ¡Oh sorpresa! Esa pregunta sólo atrajo a un silencio peor de incomodo". 5986


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de KHR! No me pertenecen, son todos propiedad de ****Akira Amano.**

**Advertencias: **Naa, hoy no hay advertencias, moderé mi perversión jojojo~~ (No es cierto, con esta pareja simplemente no se puede)

**U** n **T** í **p** i **c **a **m** e **n** t **e** C **a** s **u** a **l** A **c **c **i** d **e** n **t** e**. **

—Pues mira que a mí me importa una mierda lo que digas— Gritó Gokudera preso de la ira—. ¡Al décimo lo respetas estúpida mujer!— Concluyó golpeando la mesa de la habitación de Tsuna violentamente haciendo que las tasas en ella saltasen unos centímetros y luego volvieran a su lugar como si nada hubiese pasado, _era una lástima que sí pasaba algo_ o al menos eso se le pasaba por la cabeza a la inocente victima externa que era el Capo.

— ¡Haru sólo dijo lo atractivo que es Tsuna-_san_ retrasado neandertal!— Contratacó la mujer señalándolo acusadoramente.

Tsuna hipó y se levantó de su lugar a toda prisa soltando algo similar a "venga Gokudera_-kun _no me molesta" que fue totalmente ignorado y acallado por los gritos de los otros dos. Sabía que cuando se enfrascaban en una pelea era difícil sacarlos, porqué, por muy absurda que fuese la razón, esos dos _siempre _querían salir triunfantes de la situación, todo con tal de exponer al contrario y demostrar su amplio vocabulario ofensivo e indiscutible imaginación para las justificaciones.

Debía admitirlo, al principio era divertido verlos pelear por cualquier cosa, pero después de que superaran las dos cifras, sus peleas se habían tornado más duraderas y la distancia entre ellos se acortaba quedando cara a cara para poderse gritar y zarandear con mayor eficacia. Uno de estos días Gokudera iba a terminar explotándole una _rocket bomb _en la cara a una inofensiva pero cabreada Haru.

Sólo esperaba que ese momento no fuese ahora.

Y peor, sería mucho más difícil separarlos ahora que estaban cara a cara, Haru golpeándole con uno de sus femeninos dedos el esternón al guardián y Gokudera pellizcándole los cachetes con furia, a saber en qué bendito momento habían cambiado la causa de la pelea a "Tienes pésimo gusto" y "Estás más plana que una puta tabla"

Reborn suspiró ante el último comentario que soltó la tormenta—. Las mujeres toman cuerpo hasta después de haber copulado— Murmuró con su aguda vocecita de bebé

— ¡Hiiii! ¡Qué cosas dices Reborn!

BOOOOOOM

— ¿Are? ¡Hiii! ¡¿Lambo dónde estás?!—Chilló Tsuna, con tanto humo era imposible ver si la pequeña vaca se había auto disparado nuevamente o simplemente (como siempre) había mandado al futuro a una pobre y desafortunada persona cerca de él y su colosal berrinche.

—Tche'— Se escuchó entre toda la humareda el provenir de una voz madura y grave.

— ¡Hahi!— Y después, un sonoro golpe, sí, hasta podría jurar que sonaba como una…

— ¡Por qué carajos me abofeteas mujer! — Clamó con odio la voz de Hayato, y no cualquier Hayato, sino un sexi italiano de unos 26 años en ropa interior y con las manos puestas sobre los pechos de Haru.

La pequeña fingida cándida sonrisa de Reborn se extendió bajo la sombra de su sombrero. Al fin algo de diversión en aquel día tan monótono.

— ¡Pervertido!— Chilló la mujer sacudiéndose las manos de Hayato de sus pechos. El hombre aun un tanto aturdido le miró atónito, fijando su verde mirada en el lugar donde antes habían estado sus manos.

—Los recordaba más grandes— Soltó para diversión de Reborn y hasta escuchar el tan conocido chillido de su jefe el pobre italiano cayó en cuenta de la situación en la que estaba. — ¡Dónde esta esa estúpida vaca!— Siseó con una mirada digna de la mano derecha del décimo Vongola.

—Gokudera— Llamó en armonioso tono monocorde Reborn, lo cual prometía todo tipo de desgracias. El italiano volteó a verlo y asintió con la cabeza a manera respetuosa— ¿Por qué estas en ropa interior?— Preguntó divertido el _arcobaleno._

Esa era una pregunta que Hayato _no quería responder_ y aquella respuesta era la que todos _matarían por saber._

El albino no se movió, se quedó de piedra en aquella leve reverencia que había dirigido a Reborn hacía unos segundos, no estaba dispuesto a contestar aquello pero el furioso sonrojo que se adueñó de sus pálidas mejillas dio más de una respuesta.

Reborn sonrió.

— ¿Qué fue eso de "los recordaba más grandes"?

Y ahí iba, Reborn continuó con su bombardeo sin piedad, nadie supo que hacer, ni Tsuna, ni Haru, ni siquiera Lambo escondido debajo de la cama, mucho menos Hayato. Todos callaron y se quedaron de piedra esperando el siguiente movimiento del _arcobaleno._

— ¿Qué es esa marca en tu cuello?— Soltó por fin después de un silencio incomodo que nadie se atrevía a romper pero ¡Oh sorpresa! Esa pregunta sólo atrajo a un silencio _peor _ de incomodo. Pero el bebé no lo dejó así, continuó con la estocada final a aquella conversación unilateral (nótese que había otras cuatro personas con imaginación activa en aquella pieza ¿cómo debían estar para que ninguno se atreviese a decir algo?)— ¿Cómo es que no te sorprendió que Haru se encontrase frente a ti? Tampoco parecías sorprendido al ver donde tenías las manos— La voz del pequeño bebé sonaba forzada, como si quisiese mantener dentro de su garganta las pequeñas risitas empapadas en picardía que luchaban por colarse entre sus dientes.

— ¡R-Reborn! – Chilló Tsuna con el rostro al rojo vivo.

— ¿Qué?— Respondió con inocencia el aludido

—Yo— Comenzó el pobre italiano semidesnudo a mitad de la pieza— ¡Yo en verdad…!

_Pluff _adiós cinco minutos.

Y de ahí, del mar de humo que se extendía nuevamente por la habitación apareció el Hayato de siempre con un sonrojo impropio de él y marcas rojas de besos por toda la cara y parte de su cuello, por no agregar con la ropa completamente descolocada y arrugada.

Los ojos verdes del italiano tenían la mirada perdida, como si tratase de despertar de un sueño muy profundo pero al momento de ver a Haru un golpe de realidad le deformó las facciones y lo hizo saltar treinta centímetro del suelo para después añadir— ¡Aléjate de mí mujer pervertida!— gritó con una aguda vocecita que hizo a Tsuna sentirse más macho que nunca.

—Gokudera— Llamó Reborn nuevamente haciendo que Haru y Tsuna reprimieran un _face palm,_ otra vez no— ¿Cómo es la Haru del futuro?

Se sonrojó al instante y giró el rostro en otra dirección tratando de evadir esa miradita tan pícara en la cara de Reborn, pero para diversión del _arcobaleno_, un hilo de sangre tomó carrera por la nariz del guardián.

Bien, ahora se lo pensaría dos veces antes de quejarse de Haru, no vaya a ser que la _jodidamente sexi _mujer estúpida de diez años después se le dé por tomar venganza y prácticamente violarlo con la ropa puesta en cinco insignificante minutos.

Porqué si nos sinceramos; se necesitaban más de cinco minutos de diversión para disfrutar aquello.

* * *

**Y bien ¿Qué tal? Ya tenía ratillo con éste fic rondando mi pc, sólo que no quería subirlo hasta actualizar mis otros fic pero, ya que el mundo se acaba mañana (xD) pues me animé a fin de cuentas xD ¡Gracias por leer! n_n**


End file.
